


When Rom looks at Jane

by Tanie_Bethea



Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: A vid from my youtube. When I saw this movie, I instantly fell in love with Christoph Waltz's character. The story is that Jane never met Tarzan and is instead married to Leon. She doesn't know what he does in Africa because he tries to keep her at home in Belgium. Homesick, she sneaks off to visit her old village. He finds her there on accident, and their marriage becomes strained. The vid is from his POV and starts after he finds her at the village. I don't know how clear I made the story in the vid. Enjoy.I obviously don't own Tarzan or any of the characters. Everyone should be very grateful for that.The song is from The Scarlet Pimpernel. Again, I don't own it. Again, rejoice.





	When Rom looks at Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this into an actual story. If anyone would be interested, leave me a comment, and I'll start working on it.


End file.
